Kuroko Kindergarten
by Katsura018
Summary: Kuroko is now a teacher at a kindergarten based of Character Bible . Slight Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Kindergarten

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei! Cwan you rwead thwis two mwe!" a little boy at the age of three insists, rushing over his sensei's lap and handing the picture book to him. "Okay, let's go read the story with the others" his teacher suggest, getting the other children's attention and making them sit around him. "Yay! Stwory twime!" the children cheered their teacher smiles and happily took hold of the picture book. With all the kids staring at him, he opens the book and starts to read.

* * *

"So, how was your first day? I hope the kids weren't too much to handle..." an old woman asks, peeking inside the classroom where the children were snuggly taking a nap. "They were very cheerful, it was a nice warm welcome, there was only one that didn't want to talk to me... chiya-chan" he replies, looking at the child and back at the old woman. "She's just shy, she seemed to really like the teacher you replaced though, give her time kuroko-kun" her advice making the blue haired boy a bit worried, thinking the child might actually hate him. "I see... thank you very for telling me" he bows still very formal.

It was his first day as a kindergarten teacher, he always liked small children and had a very gentle atmosphere around him so the job fitted him perfectly, he couldn't wait for how much fun it'd be ones the children started warming up to him more.

After nap time, the kids went out to the playground, kuroko with other two teachers watching over each one of the kids. "Woaaaah!" The teacher takes notice as the children ran to one direction, looking amazed and exited. Kuroko gets dragged by five of the kids to check out what it was. Once he notices, his eyes widen. It was smoke. A huge cloud of smoke coming from a not so far house, it didn't look the fire would reach them but the teachers still bought every child back inside, making them pout. Unfortunately, one kid went out of the kindergarten and headed towards the fire, noticing this, kuroko quickly runs after her, it was chiya-chan.

"Chiya-chan! You mustn't get near there!" Kuroko grabs the child from behind and turns her around to make her face him. "It's dangerous! Why did you run off?" Kuroko asks, still very gentle with the child. "Bwut! I wanna swee the fwire trwuck!" The child screams, crying and making a tantrum wanting her teacher to let go. "That is... okay" kuroko agrees making her tantrum stop. She blinks and smiles and the two walked holding hands toward the smoke. It seemed the child had a fascination for fire trucks, so it was fine as long as kuroko was there to watch over her. He wasn't going to let her near the fire.

When the two reached the house that was on fire, the girl had her eyes gleaming and glued to the huge fire truck while kuroko smiled that she didn't care much for the actual reason it was there. "Kuroko sensei lets go nearer!" She begs, pulling the others hand. Kuroko nods and they go around the fire truck like it was some display. "Ku-kuroko?" They hear a call, the voiced oddly seemed familiar. "Ah, kagami-kun" kuroko realizes, the red haired was wearing a fire fighter suit and holding the huge hose, he was to put it back since the fire was now gone. "A frwiend of yours?" Chiya asks, looking over her teacher with shining eyes. "Yes, from high school" he answers her, turning his attention to said friend he greets him "its been a while" he smile.

Kagami gawks... it was kuroko with a kid. "Is that... are you..." he stutters he couldn't believe his hardly noticed friend would be married and had a kid before he could. Realizing what Kagami was thinking he quickly corrects him "it's not that, chiya-chan isn't my kid, I'm her teacher at the kindergarten, it's my new job" he announces, making Kagami stutter more and then give a sigh of relief. "I see, that's how it was..."

"Oi! Kagami are you slacking off?" Kagami flinches at the shout; his superior was now holding one of the fire victims. "The freaking ambulance isn't here yet! Take him to the hospital quick, well finish up here" he orders, kagami takes the injured and puts him inside the truck, he makes a move to say goodbye to kuroko but... he was no longer there. The vein pops in his forehead and drives the truck to the nearest hospital. When he finally reaches the hospital, he turns off the siren and... he hears a squeal behind him "that was so cwwoooool!" The little girl squealed. Jumping up and down the inside the truck with kuroko behind her. "You, what are you doing here?" Kagami screams but lets it go; he carries the injured man, noticing that kuroko gave him some first aid and rushes him over the emergency room. Finally finished with his job he looks around for the two but finds them nowhere. He gives up and returns back to the fire to help is he can.

Meanwhile, kuroko and chiya were eating at the hospitals cafeteria. "Sensei sensei! Do you twink you cwan mwake that fwiend of yours dwive the twuck to the kindergarten so evewyone can see?" She asks. Kuroko nods, it was a good idea, "I'll ask him about it, it's a promise" he chuckles as the little girl scream in glee. He supposes that she was starting to like him more. The two were now having a snack at the cafeteria due to chiya wanting something to eat. Kuroko texts his coworkers and his boss telling them what happened and where they were now. The owner of the kindergarten replying that they return quickly. While chiya was happily eating, kuroko observed the cafeteria, noticing the green hair at one table not too far from them. It was Midorima, kuroko thinks twice on whether to greet him or not, failing to make a decision before Midorima stands up and leaves hopefully not noticing kuroko's presence.

On their way back to the kindergarten, chiya getting a piggyback from kuroko, since she claimed she was tired of walking they pass through a street where there was a huge crowd of squealing girls. "Noisy" chiya pouts, covering her ears. "Must be some celebrity" kuroko suggests, not interested in what it really was. Then he overhears one of the girls, "kise is so coool" finding out it was kise, kuroko decreases his presence and hopes he wasn't noticed.

* * *

After that the walk became quiet, chiya feeling tired just observed the surroundings from the back of kuroko, her sensei's back felt so nice and comfy. Her mouth waters as they pass a bakery displaying deliciously adorable cakes as a purple haired tall guy was adding more of the treats to the display. Next, she spots a man kneeling in the ground and begging for something, he seemed really scared. She couldn't blame the man though the policeman in front of him looked really scary. By the time they reach the kindergarten, it was time for the parents to come and pick the children up. Chiya feel asleep on the way and was carried by her father, thanking kuroko for the little trip he gave her. Saying goodbye to the other teachers as the last child was taken home, kuroko's first day in the job finally ends.

* * *

Author: Hello... I do not own any of the characters except chiya-chan, the GoM + kagami jobs are based on the character bible (I just found out about it and wanted to make this!) I apologize for some grammar or spelling errors also, Hope you enjoyed~! Thank you very much for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm sorry to inform this story's followers but I am discontinuing this fic. If you're curious about how the story goes…. Well here's the summary after chapter one.

After a few days, Kagami and the firemen visit the kindergarten to teach and show the truck that made the kids happy especially little chiya-chan. Kuroko and Kagami talk about the past and how they we're doing now, Kagami happy that kuroko was single, relieved even, but doesn't specifically know why. One day, chiya became sick and kuroko had her checked up at the hospital where Midorima was the one who did the check-up and was able to chat with kuroko for a while, though mostly about Midorima lecturing kuroko about child care. On the way back they see Aomine, who chiya gets scared of and he and kuroko talk a bit. Chiya was still scared of Aomine, Kuroko teases him and he was forced to buy a little cake from Murasakibara's shop and there they chat more and saw the television where Kise was being interviewed, about him quitting his model career to be a pilot and how he wanted to see more of the world. After a few days the kids settled for a little trip somewhere with hot springs with the parents of course. There Kuroko met with Akashi who was preparing for a shogi competition. Akashi taught the kids a bit of shogi and as the kids were playing Kuroko and Akashi talk. Eventually on his day off Kuroko meets Chiya who got lost and was crying cause Aomine was the one who first found the kid. Kuroko and Aomine with Chiya look for her dad, since she claimed she got distracted and that her dad was nearby. Having no luck, Kuroko calls the school for the dad's number and said he got in an accident looking for chiya. They head to the hospital where they meet Midorima with Kagami, Kagami was on a day off as well and he was the one that rushed the poor man to the hospital. Eventually Kuroko ended up adopting little chiya (that escalated fast, well here… it's just a summary) cause she had no one else. Aomine visited them a lot and offered sweets from Murasakibara. Midorima became chiya's personal doctor whenever she got sick and Kagami got visited… since Chiya loved fire trucks and it was a way to make her happy and forget about her dad temporarily because Chiya always had nightmares. After a few days, with Aomine and Kagami wanting to help Kuroko as much as they can with the child care, Kise comes back to japan and hear about the news from Momoi, who was aboard his plane. Kise and Momoi visit Kuroko, meeting up with the others in Kuroko's apartment. The GoM was complete with Akashi and Murasakibara and the others along with Kagami having hot pot party… after the fun party, Chiya was finally able to sleep more peacefully no more nightmares of her dad's death.

I'm really sorry… but yes, that was how it was suppose to go… sigh… well… look forward to another fic I'll be making, based on the character bible… Kuroko's puppet show nyehehe~ aha, sorry and thanks for at least reading up to here~!


End file.
